Friendship, Family and Love
by jadeelizabethcullenxoxoxo
Summary: Carlisle finds a girl in the woods with a dark past. i suck at summeries R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle.

I've always wondered what made humans so brutal. I know I cant judge, I am after all a monster. But humans have no excuse. They are determined to destroy everything beautiful. It sickens me. Here we are, vampires trying to defy our instincts because we know what monsters we are. Humans don't even realize how monstrous they are.

I was on a hunt with Edward and Bella. Giving into my instincts I pounced on a mountain lion and gracefully but forcefully drained it of all its blood. When I was done I released the dead lion and looked around for Edward and Bella. They were both just picking of a few deer. I calmed myself down, I was done hunting for now. Faintly in the distance I could smell a human. I listened. I heard a little whimpering.

"Edward." I said in a normal voice, knowing he would hear.

"Yes, father?" he asked and he appeared next to me.

"Listen, can you hear that?" I saw him pause.

"A human?"

"Yes, but she's crying and she doesn't sound very old…." I trailed off.

"Shall we find her?" he asked. I contemplated it for a moment. Would we scare her? She was crying, I didn't want to make it worse. But we weren't always the most dangerous thing out here. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her and I had the power to have stopped it.

"Yes, but I think Bella should go home…she had blood all over her and we don't want to scare her." I smiled politely at her. "Sorry Bella, no offense."

"None taken Carlisle, I do look a bit scary!" she called, still stalking a deer.

"I'll be back in a minute love, will you be okay?" Edward whispered to Bella.

"I'm fine, you go." She replied.

We broke into a run in the direction that the sent came from. I was still thinking about weather this is the right thing to do or not.

"I think it is." Edward said, commenting on my thoughts. 'I hope it is' I thought. As we got closer I started to regret coming to take a look. I could her the poor girl sobbing and I was going to make it worse. I could see her in the distance. We stopped a little way from her. She was sitting on a log, head in her hands sobbing. She was all alone. Her hair was dark brown and short. Not as short as Alice's but still quite short, it was curly but her fringe was straight. She had ivory skin which was such a beautiful contrast to her dark hair.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward said for only me to hear.

"No, I'll go." I said and made my way over to her at human speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay this is just from a random dream I had. I'm just gonna see where it ends up! R&R PLZZ!**

Carlisle.

She didn't here me until I spoke.

"Are you alright?" I said softly, trying not to scare her. I heard her gasp and she looked up at me. She had persing blue eye. They were so clear and beautiful but they were surrounded by tears.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my son, Edward." I gestured over to Edward and he smiled and nodded. I could here hear breathing she was scared but not half as scared as I thought she would be. "We were hiking and we heard you crying." I lied. She looked about 17, not that old. Compared to me and Edward she was a baby. But she was no younger than Bella when I first met her. "Are you here by yourself? Where are you parents?" I asked.

"My parents" she snorted. "I only have one left and he wants me dead…" she trailed off. My live saving instinct kicked in.

"Why is a little thing like you out here alone?" I asked. She was quite little but I could tell by her face and shape how old she was. Looking more closely at her she had more muscles than the average 17 year old girl, mainly around her stomach. I always made visual check over, I had been a doctor way to long but I don't complain, I love my job.

"I'm not little, I'm 17!" I was right. "And I'm here 'cos I have no where else to go right now." She was quite feisty as she said the last word she seem so sad.

"You must be freezing. At least come to our house for a while, it looks like its going to rain." I offered and I ignored Edward glance of warning.

"I don't even know you I …wait I do know you! Dr. Cullen?" She jumped up. She looked happier.

"Yes, how do I know you? You must forgive me I treat a lot of people. But I don't think I've treated you. I would remember those eyes." I stated, truthfully.

"No, you haven't treated me but you came to the children's home I was at a few years back to check the little kids." Ah, must have been when I went round all children's homes in Washington. "Is okay if I come to yours? I don't want to impose. I'll just be there for a few minutes til its stops raining." She shot me a slight smile.

"Of coruse its okay, I wouldn't offer otherwise. Come this way." I motioned for her to follow me. 'would you run ahead and get a car Edward? We don't want to run with her now do we?' I asked internally.

"I'm going to take a different route, I'll meet you back at the car." Edward said as he smiled at me and then the girl. I then realized I didn't know here name.

"Sorry for being so rude child! I didn't ask you name?"

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you." She smiled as we walked to my car.

"So, are you going to tell me why your our here alone?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I-I-I just don't get on with my foster mother. And sometimes I just like to be alone, I'm the only one that understands after all." She became very quiet and looked down at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know not much is happening but bare with me. A lot of action to come :P**

"So Anna, you've seen me before you said? In one of the children's homes?" I asked. I wanted to know more about her, I'm naturally curious.

"Yes, and I heard about you. The kids loved you!"

"So, if you don't mind me asking… why where or are you in a children's home?" I knew this was rude, I'd gown to far, I didn't have the right to know. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me.".

"No, its okay. Its just kinda hard to…talk about." She struggled, poor girl I really shouldn't have asked her. " My dad he…" she paused. She surprised me, she was doing this very well. She seemed strong. "He killed my mum in front of me and then went for me. I was only 9." Her voice trailed of into a whisper again. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

"Its okay, these things happen…"

"Yes, they do. Doesn't mean they should happen." I replied. We got to the car. Edward was leaning against the door. The rain was pouring down and I imagined for a human if was quite hard to see. I looked over at Anna for just a second. I thought about that poor, defenseless little 9 year old girl. I could almost see her in this 17-year-old women. I ushered her into the car. Edward drove, I had to tell him to slow down. This girl didn't need to be scared anymore. I sat in the bad with her asking her questions. She seemed quite happy to answer them.

"So, what do you enjoy at school? What are you best at?" I asked. She smirked a little, maybe at a joke from her past.

"I've never been academic. I'm more…creative." She laughed.

"How so?" I smiled.

"Well, I love to dance. I'm trained as well. Ever since I was 10. Got up everyday at 5 and went to dance lessons for 4 hours. I called it passion, everyone else call it obsession." She smiled again. That explained why she had more muscles than usual. "I'm okay at music as well. That's a school subject at least!"

"Well I'd love to see you dance sometime! And Edward's very good at music. Well that's an understatement. Maybe when we get back to the house he can show you?" I said. It was more of a question aimed at Edward.

"Yes, I'd love to." He replied.

"I'd love to see Edward play, but please don't make me play. I'm not good enough. I only know the basics, you need to to be a dancer." She said in a matter of fact way.

"Of course you don't have to play." I uttered. "So, Anna…" I paused, thinking how I was going to phrase this. "What are we going to do with you? Where do you go after you leave our house?" Edward shot me a look in response to my thoughts. She could stay with us until we find somewhere for her. We could cover up our secret for a while.

"Well I'll find somewhere, don't worry your self Carlisle." She said, almost cheerfully. But I did worry. This child, as I saw her, would be all alone.

We pulled up to the house, no doubt Alice would be expecting us. I wonder why she didn't warn me. Hopefully she's warned everyone else. We lead her in and to my relief everyone was playing their human roles.

"Hello Esme love." I said, kissing her on the cheek. "This is Anna, we found her in the woods alone she's going to stay for a while." I informed her.

"Oh hello Anna, lets get you out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones! You two should do the same." She took Anna's hand and led her up the stairs.

I looked at Edward.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he asked. " I know she has no where to go, I've listened to her mind. Its all true." He said.

"No Edward I know its not wise but I have to help her. I couldn't have just left her, she deserves some calm and kindness in her life." I whispered.

"I know, but she cant find out. That would do her no good what so ever."

"No, no it wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay I know its short but I was at school :P PLZZZZZZ R&R I wont write more without 4 reviews! Lets aim low. **

Seth

Renesmee, Jacob and Me were all lounging around trying to think of something to do. This imprinting thing was getting silly. I was snow the only one who hadn't imprinted. I thought about dating but decided it wasn't fair. If I ever imprinted it wouldn't be fair to the girl I was dating. Just like Sam and Leah. It destroyed her and I was determined not to do that to any girl as long as I live.

"I-Spy?" Jacob asked idly.

"No!" I sighed. I couldn't take that again!

"Well what then? Its pouring rain outside so I don't see anything else to do!" Jacob said frustrated.

"Rensmee love." Esme said from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" she asked as she opened he door.

"Yep." Nessie replied, popping the 'P'. Esme walked in and trailing on behind her was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life! Every other girl I had thought was pretty or I had had a crush was just erased from my memory. All I saw was her. Her blue soulful eyes. HHHHHPIDESer soft, feminine shape.

"Erm this is Anna. Carlisle and Edward found her in the woods. She about your size. Can she borrow some sweats please?" Esme asked with the up most politeness. I didn't notice anything else going on. Esme getting the sweats. Renesmee and Jacob laughing about something. All I saw was here. She finally looked back with those amazing pools of blue. She smiled! She smiled at me. Once I got the idea I smiled back.

"Hey! I'm Jacob! And this is Renessme, but we just call her Nessie. And that idiot over there is Seth!" Jacob laughed.

"Nice to meet you!" Renessme added and held her hand out and Anna shook it.

"Nice to meet you all!" she call as Esme pulled her out of the room. I just stared where the angel had been, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Oh no! I know that look." Jacob moved closer to me. "You didn't, did you?"

"I-I-I." that's all I could chock out. I imprinted. Shock, over whelmed me. I never thought it would happen. The excitement. I don't know why I was excited. I think it was the fact that I had seen the most amazing thing on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I didn't get the reviews I wanted but I couldn't resist :P **

"Oh congrats bro!" Jacob laughed. I wasn't really aware of anything. WW3 could had been and gone and I wouldn't have noticed. It happened , it finally happened. I've had so much preparation for this but it was a million times better that it had been described.

"What? What happened?" Renesmee asked.

"Seth just imprinted!" he said in a teasing voice. The tone of voice a child would use when his best friend got his first girl friend.

"Aww!" She giggled. " So are we going to being seeing less of you?"

"I don't even know her…" I whispered. And I didn't. I had to get to know her. She fascinated me. I replayed the image of her head in mind over and over again. She was mesmerizing.

"I'll be right back." I murmured and bounded out of the room. I stood in the hall with my back pressed against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I had to talk to her, I had to see her again. She was like a drug and I hadn't said a word to her. I raced down the hall and down the stairs. Anna. Anna. Anna. I chanted her name in my head and repeated the image of her once more. I spun into the living room to find the angel sitting by herself drinking some coco.

"Hey again." She said, happily.  
"Hey!" I smiled. Oh no, was that too happy? To eager? Oh god what did I say now?! "And you are…Seth?" she asked uncertainly.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, stupidly.

"Ermm, I heard your friend making fun of you." She laughed. I laughed with her, typical Jacob. She knows my name…

"So Dr. Cullen met you in the woods? What were you doing?" I asked. I really wanted to know EVERYTHING about her. She could talk all day and I would still be interested by the end. I didn't want her to spare any detail.

"Well me and my foster mother we….don't get on at the best of times. We had a big fight and she kicked me out." Her voice turned into a whisper and she didn't meet my gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry. Really." What more could say? Foster mother? What happened to her real parents? I didn't ask just yet, that might take some time. I sat opposite her and we talked for hours. I was fascinated with her. I found out she's a dancer and she loves music! Every time she asked about me I quickly told her and moved back to her. Her facial expressions were so cute! And that smile! Wow! One this that stood out form anything else was those blue, crystal eyes. When she laughed she looked down an when she looked back up again she about knocked me out. I had to physically steady myself.

The sun started to set and I hear Esme shut the giant metal shutters. But we talked on. No one came in to disturb us which I was grateful for. When I'd gotten to know her a little better I decided to ask her about her parents. I didn't want to put my foot in it seeing as we were getting along so strangely well for two strangers.

"Earlier you said foster mother? What happened to your parents?" I asked very carefully. She nibbled her lip nervously. I knew this wasn't supposed to be in a sexy way but oh it was!

"Erm its complicated. My mom is dead……..my dad killed her………in front of me…" she whispered. She hung her head, was that in shame? Why would she be ashamed? Its not her fault. I suddenly felt protective.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked. I know it must be hard for you." She looked look like she was whipping a tear from her eye.

"Its okay, its just most people run away and brand me as a freak after they hear that." She mumble, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Now why would I do that? Its not your fault. And I've ha so much fun talking to you." I said.

"Yeah me too." She said looking up at me with those soulful eyes. Just then Esme walked gracefully in the room.

"Hello Anna, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I'm great! I was just talking to Seth."

"Yes you have. Look at the clock dear." She smiled, fondly. I looked over at the wooden , antique clock as well. 4am! Wow we'd been talking for hours!

"Wow! I'd better get home. Leah's gonna kill me." I sighed. I didn't want leave. Even if she slept I just wanted to be in the same house as her. To be as near to her as possible.

"I've made a room up for you Anna. You can stay to if you like Seth. It is awfully late." Esme offered. I thought about the wrath of Leah. When I got home she would kill me! But staying in the same house as Anna was just to tempting.

"If its okay Esme. I really don't want to wake Leah up." I lied.

"That's fine. Come on then you two, I'll show you to your rooms." Esme beckoned.

We followed her, smiling at each other ever now and again. She walked very gracefully for a human down the hall.

"Here you are Anna. Goodnight!" Esme smiled.

"Goodnight Esme, and thank you so much. Goodnight Seth." She whispered as she walked into her bedroom. I loved the way she said my name.  
Esme lead me down to another room.

"Seth, she doesn't know what we are and we'd like to keep it that way for her sake." Esme looked at me, concerned.

"Its okay, I wont say anything." I promised. I'd love to show her what I really was. Maybe in time.

"Thank you Seth. Goodnight now." She whispered as she danced back down the hall. I walked into the hall an slumped down on the bed and closed my eyes reliving the long day I spent talking to Anna. Just I started to drift off I heard the door creak.

"Seth?" I little voice whispered.

"Anna?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up straight. Was it her? "Anna? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't sleep and seeing how I got along with you so well…. Truth is, I'm scared." She was scared and she came to me. This truly was the best night of my life.

"Oh don't be scared, nothing will hurt you here. I'll stay with you if you like. You should sleep, you've had a long day." I said, sensibly.

"Can I stay here? I'll sleep on the floor." She asked in a small voice.

"Oh no you will not sleep on the floor! You take the bed!" I insisted.

"Well if you sleep on the floor, I sleep on the floor and there's nothing you can do to change that." She was feisty!

"Fine, but you at leased take the quilt." I after all didn't need warming up.

"Okay. I'm sorry for this I just don't sleep well at the best of times and I felt so…safe with you." She whispered hesitantly.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm glad to be of service!" I laughed quietly. She laughed too. I hear her pull the quilt off the bed. We were still in the dark so I had no idea where she was.

"Goodnight then." I said, trying to get her to talk so I could get an idea of where she was.

"Goodnight." I heard. She was very close to me indeed. I just lay down where I stood, it had been a long day but I don't think I could sleep with her in the room. As I closed my eyelids I was sure I could sleep. I hadn't slept for a while. As I drifted off I dreamt of her and only her. This was how it would be for now on, and I liked it.

The beams of yellow shined through the curtains and shone on my face. As I became conscious of the world I felt something delicate and soft pressing on my back. I looked over to find Anna's back pressed against mine lightly. She was on her side facing one way I was facing the other. My jaw fell slack. I found it so hard but I moved away. I knew if she woke up to that she might get freaked out. She stirred in her sleep. She looked so sweet all curled up. I sat there for quite some time just looking at her. Taking in her beauty. My eyes examined her every feature. She stirred even more so I guessed she was going to wake up. I slowly turned back over and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard a little yawn.

"Seth?" she mumbled sleepily. I felt her sit up and stretch. She giggled softly. I wondered what she found funny, it was cute all the same. I felt her get up an walk off. I deiced to pretend to wake up to see what she was doing. I sat up an yawned and stretched, just like she had.  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake!" she said, startled. "Good morning, I'm guessing you didn't sleep well. You should have taken the bed!" she insisted as she was pacing around the bed room.

"What do you need? You look lost." I laughed.

"Well I kinda need some different clothes but I don't want to seem ungrateful and greedy." She smiled slightly.

"Oh don't worry about it Esme wont mind! Hold on." I walked out to find Esme out side with some clothes, she ha obviously heard Anna talking. She had a big smile on her face.

"Here you go! I brought some of Emmett's clothes for you as well, your so big now Seth!" she was beaming.

"Thanks." I said, suspiciously and walked back into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks 4 ur reviews! I want more though! I know there is probly some mistakes in here that r kinda annoying so point em out! But also be nice and comment on if u like the story line or not! Love u all!!!!!!**

"Thanks." I said, suspiciously and walked back into the bedroom. "Here you go." I smiled as I put her clothes on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. Leave the door open when your done." And I walked out to get changed in the room that Esme had originally given her. I got dressed slowly. The black polo shirt and kaki pants just fit me. The shirt was quite sung but I didn't mind. As I pulled on my clothes I thought about Anna. She was so fascinating to me. And she seemed so clever although she swears she isn't good at school at all. She can speak two languages! English of course and Russian! I found out she was half Russian last night and well this morning I suppose. I really want to see her dance. I wondered idly what was going to happen now. I knew what I was whishing for. All I wanted was to be with her, if I had to put up a little fight so be it.

I made my way back to her room slowly. Edward was walking in the opposite direction to me and when he got to me he stopped me.

"I'm not sure what to say in this situation. Does congratulations work?" he smirked.

"Yeah I guess." I smiled. I walked on and turned into the room but found no Anna. I felt a sudden ping of worry. "Anna?" my voice shook. I listened. I could hear her heart beat. I cursed myself internally for being so stupid. "Anna!" I called again, louder.

"I'm coming! One second!" she called. I calmed down, this was so stupid! I'd known the girl for two days and I panicked when I was away from her for a few minutes! She walked out the bathroom with wet hair and wearing the clothes I got from Esme. "I just had to wash my hair." She smiled. I smiled back, she looked amazing in those jeans. They really showed off her figure. I thought again about what Leah was going to do to me when I got home. I supposed the longer I waited the worse it would be.

"I need to go talk to Carlisle. I'll see you later?" she asked. Did she want to see me later?

"Yeah, I better go too. The wrath of my sister awaits!" I said dramatically.

"Oh no! Will she be mad at you?" She looked a little amused.

"Oh yes!" I said surly. "But that's Leah for you." I smiled and walked out as she followed.

"Bye then!" I beamed. I deliberated for a minute. What should I do? shall I hug her?

But to my great surprise, relief and pleasure she answered my internal question by taking me up in a light, delicate hug. It was the best hug of my life. It reminded me of my mom and my childhood. It was warm and soft. But on the other hand it made my heart beat faster, it made the room spin. It was a little comforting to hear that her hear was accelerating as well. When it was over I felt strangely cold. I never felt cold! She walked gracefully (for a human) down the hall and down the stairs. I stood there, bewildered, debating with myself weather to tell her about who I really was. No, it was to soon, but that day would have to come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N!! : okay guys! I know this is quite short! But I got a little bit of writers block and I have a lot of tests in school….not that I study a lot! Anyway, this is Carlisle's POV. R&R my lovies!!!!**

I could sense it. I knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. But why to her? Although she portrayed herself as feisty and confident I believe Anna is very fragile. I'm not saying she couldn't handle it, but the fact is I don't want to put her though any unnecessary stress. She'd had too much drama in her little life. She needed stability. And I was going to try and give her that. My whole family thinks I'm crazy, but they are willing to pretend for me. I had to lie, for the first time in my life I lied to my family. I said she wont be here long. But I am planning for her to stay quite a while, she needs to get back on her feet properly. I know Seth cant help who he imprints on and honestly think they'd be good for each other. But they cant be together without her knowing, its just impossible. And if she knows about the Quintlletes she might put two and two together. This will work out. It has to.

"Carlisle?" I heard Anna's voice call from out side my office. There was a fait tape on the door.

"Yes Anna. Come in." I sighed. Her living her was going to be hard on us all but this girl needed some structure. If I take her back to a home now she will only be passed on from bad home to bad home, and she has so much potential. She seemed so caring towards others. Like for instance when her and Seth spent almost an entire day talking he mentioned how his dad had passed away. Edward and Jasper had confirmed that she felt so sad for him and she had only known him for a few short hours. She walked in confidently and sat down across the desk from me.

"Okay Carlisle I'm just going to come out and ask. Please don't think of me as rude but… Can I stay for a while? I really don't want to go back to a foster home! I'm 17 I can get a job and be out of you hair soon enough." I thought about what she was saying. This was a good idea. I would let her stay here until she could find a job. And I would put her off that for a while. I smirked slightly.

"I don't think you are rude Anna. Sometimes it does good to be up front and honest." This made me feel even guiltier for two reasons. One. I was lying to her, I couldn't tell her who I really was. And Two. I was lying to my family. She wont be here for long I said. Alice will confront me soon enough but I don't think she minds Anna staying here. She's seen something she's not telling me and she must be trying so hard not to think about it around Edward. "I would love for you to stay for a while! I've already had your papers sent her so you are officially and legally here!" I smiled at the way her face lit up.

"Thank you so much! I'll pull my weight, don't worry!" she assured me.

"I'm sure you will Anna." I said softly. She replied with a beaming smile that would have blinded a human. And , for a human, she got up gracefully and walked out. I heard her giggling all the way down the hall. This had to work out, please let it work out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I got a few reviews which is great but I want more guys!!! If I don't know what you think how will I keep writing? Anyway I know not much drama is happening in this but it is coming! Just a little hint there! Love all u Twilighters! **

Seth.

No amount of preparation could make this any better. Leah was going to rip my head off! And with her it could be quite literal. But today I didn't really care. I phased, laughing quietly all the way. I felt as if I was running, not on the ground but on clouds. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head. But this didn't bother me either, I liked it. But thinking about her wasn't enough! I had to get in, grab some of my clothes and get out hopefully get out before Leah notices. Not gonna happen!

If Leah wasn't a were-wolf like me I would swear she was a super hero or rather a super villain. I loved her really, she was ever so protective and I liked that. It made me feel an even greater sense if family. I wondered how she'd react when I tell her. When I tell her I've found the one.

I cam closer to the rez and I phased back into a human and slipped my jeans back on, I must have lost my t-shirt on the way. I walked up my house slowly. It was just me and Leah now. Mom moved in with Charlie a few years ago. I'm happy for her, Charlie's a good guy and he'll take care of her. He took him a while to get over the wolf thing but he's fine with it now, we just don't talk about it much in detail. I placed my hand and the door handle.

"Seth Clearwater!" Leah screeched from inside. Oh well here we go.

"Yes?!" I answered as opened the door and walked into the small living room.

"Where have you been!?" she asked in a motherly way. I sighed.

"Relax Leah! Breath!" I said, slightly irritated. "I was at the Cullen's place."

"What all night?" she asked, more calm now.

"Yes, erm Leah… I-I-I." I couldn't say it, it might hurt her too much. Her little brother imprinted before her.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I imprinted." I said quietly. I winced in advance for her reaction. But it never came so I looked up at her. It was a beautiful sight that I hadn't seen for a while. She was smiling. I smiled back and her smile got bigger. She flung her self at my, arms out stretched. She caught me up in a big hug, crying a little as well but she tried to hide it. I hoped it was tears of happiness and I'm pretty sire they were.

"Oh Seth! Congratulations! Can I meet her? Is she nice?" she babbled loads of questions but then stopped dead and glared at me.

"Wait, you said you were at the Cullen's? Oh Seth! She's not a vampire is she? Oh god and their all married! I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered the last words.

"No! She's human, Carlisle found her in the woods." Leah Still looked confused so I sat her down and told her everything. How Carlisle had found her and how we really hit it off. And her terrible past…

"Oh! She sounds nice! A dancer? Hmmmm she pretty? Well there's not point asking that, your biased." She joked as she followed me into my bedroom where i went to get some of my own clothes.

"No, she is unbelievably beautiful. But in a different way, she's got blue eyes and dark hair which is rare. But the contrast of the light and dark is amazing." I said softly, thinking about her big sky blue eyes, snowy skin and crazy jet black hair. I sighed, I had to get back to her.

"I'm going to be seeing less of you aren't i?" Leah asked in small voice.

"Well, maybe." I admitted. "But you'll still see me, I live here. Don't worry." It was pointless, I knew she would worry.

"You going to that young persons party down on the beach later?" she mocked. Oh the party, I hadn't thought of that. I wasn't usually a big party person but Jake was taking Nessie. Maybe I should do this the human way first. "I know what your thinking!" Leah said. "And yes you should take her!" She smiled. She was unusually optimistic, I liked it.

"Okay, I will. In fact I'll go ask her now." I tried to sound confident but in reality I was as nervous as hell. I pulled Leah into a bear hug once more and grabbed my clothes and walked out. And I went thought the same routine I had done millions of times. I phased and ran to the Cullen's place with my clothes in my mouth.

The trees past me in a blur, I was running with un-needed effort, I was going faster than usual. I was still getting over the fact that I imprinted. I thought something was wrong with me and I was never going to, but I did. And she seems to like me too but will she still like me if she knew what I was? I debated with myself the whole way there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want reviews! I want reviews! People who subscribed to me u need to review as well :P:P ok this is kinda short but I was tierd! Im pick my GCSE's at school so…………**

As I got closer to the Cullen's I phased back into a human. I was nervous, I was 17 and I'd never asked a girl out on a date. That was pretty sad I know but there was no point, I'd just end up hurting the girl eventually when I imprinted. But now that had happened…

I never usually knocked on their door but I think my sub-conscious mind was putting off what I was about to do. Esme was at the door before I had even lifted my hand to knock.

"Seth, you know you don't have to knock! Your practically family!" She laughed and smiled as she turned away into the house. I followed, the house seemed quite empty.

'Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh Carlisle's at work, Edward and Bella are at their place, Emmett and Rose are…Hiking, Jasper and Alice went with them and Renesmee is with Jacob. So its just me and Anna." She sighed. "Are you okay Seth? You seem anxious." She asked, softly.

"Well, ermm. I came to ask Anna something." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Aw! She's in the dinning room dancing I think. Well good luck. I don't think you'll need it though." She winked, smiled and glided off into the living room.

I walked over to the dinning room door which was slightly open. I opened it a little more and looked though the gap. Then I saw the most beautiful thing in the whole of the universe. It was Anna, she looked like a swan on water only she was dancing. I was faintly aware of the classical music playing in the back ground. She had her short, dark hair behind her ears, showing off her stunningly beautiful eyes. I walked in, trying not to disturb her. After a while I saw her eyes catch mine.

"Oh!" she squeaked as she stopped in mid-turn. "How long have you been here?"

"A while." I admitted, softly. "That was amazing, Anna." I said, still harmonized by her very presence.

"Thank you." She said quietly as her pale white cheeks went a lovely scarlet. I might as well get it over with…

"So, I cam here to ermm ask you ermmm." I stuttered. She chuckled.

"Ask me what?" she said, still smiling.

"WillyoucometoapartyatLaPushwithmetonight?" I flushed out. I knew it didn't make much sense but I really didn't want to say it again. I just hoped she caught it. She giggled in the cutest way possible.

"Well I didn't catch much of that but of you were asking me to come to a party with you then…I'd love to." She beamed. i felt my heart sped up and I was so glad she couldn't hear it.

"Great!" I said, enthusiastically. My attempt to act cool gone. "I'll pick you up at 8!" I could whip the giant smile off my face. Anna, the most beautiful, amazing, astonishing creature alive was going out with me!

"Well Carlisle said I had to try and get into school today so, I guess I'll see you at 8!" She smiled and skipped, elegantly out of the room and I heard her leave the front door. I stood in the Cullen's dinning room, bewildered but ecstatic.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: R&R Peeople!**

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my whole entire life. I was literally shaking, and not as if I was going to phase this was more human than that. I think Jacob was taking nessie as well. I didn't really know if I could dance or not, I'd never tried. But I'm sure I could never keep up with Anna. I was often around the Cullen's so nothing really looked graceful to me anymore, apart from her. The grace she had was different, it was not as in-human as the grace that the Cullen's had.

I had two hours left….

"Relax bro, I'm sure it'll go great!" Jacob said with half a pack of chips in his mouth.

"Jacob, girls like her never even look at me! And this isn't just a silly little date. She's the one, the only one." I hid me face in my hands.

"Dude, you have no idea do you? I feel god damn ugly when I go out with you! I don't notice girl anymore but Leah will tell you! They're all over you, you just don't really notice anymore." I wondered of he was just saying this to shut me up, but I didn't push it. I sat there on my sofa for a few minutes, feeling useless and nervous. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

I strode into my bath room and climbed into the shower. I might as well start to get ready. I'd pace myself though, I didn't want to seem to eager. After my shower which had only burned about 10 minutes, I dried off and threw on my clothes. I decided to where a black shirt and black jeans, keep it simple so I couldn't make a mistake. I threw a white t-shirt on under-neath my shirt to make it less formal. I threw a little big of gel on my hair but I went for the wind swept look.

Okay, I'd killed all my time. Time to go get her…

This was one of the only times I drove to the Cullen's place. My ford mercury was pretty old but Jake fixed it up for me and now it runs like a dream. I sped at twice the speed limit. I went a bit too far and killed al little too much time, but I wouldn't be late. Knowing I would see her in less than two minutes sent an electric charge though my whole body. The electric charge would get stronger when I saw her. I was almost painful to be away from her. It have me this strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something big was missing.

I pulled up to the house, nervous a hell. I wondered idly if Anna was this nervous. Probably not. She had no reason to be nervous. I parked the car and got out, tripping a little in my anxiousness. I walked gingerly to the door, remembering the last time when Esme said I didn't need to knock. The Cullen's probably knew I was here already. I felt embarrassed. Edward and probably Jasper would knew what I'm feeling. I knew that my whole pack new but I was used to that. I took a deep breath in and gave myself a shot of fake confidence. I could do this, this should be easy. I seized the door handle and let myself in.

I walked in to a very normal scene. Edward was playing the piano softly with Renesmee at his side. She was dressed up in a sliver dress that shimmered every time she moved slightly. I supposed she looked… nice but I wasn't really paying attention to her. I could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing in the other room, I secretly hoped they weren't laughing at me. Esme rose fluidly from a chair in the corner where she was reading one of the thickest book I've even seen. She greeted me with a soft but excited smile.

"Seth!" she mused as she hugged me. Their coldness never bothered me like it did Jacob. "She's upstairs, I'll go get her. I must say you look very handsome!" she smiled once more.

"Thank you." I said quietly, knowing she would hear.

She walked off up stairs at humans speed of course. How long could they keep this up?

Esme was gone for less than a minute. She walked back down the stairs with a giant smile on her face. "She'll be a few sec's" She told me, sounding like she was quoting Anna. I scanned my eyes around the house. Nothing new. I'd been in hear so many times before. I was faintly aware that Jacob just pulled up outside. But all my attention was all on her. She walked gently down the stairs. Her red dress, the perfect contrast to her ivory skin. As she got to the bottom step she look up at me with those clear blue eyes, under thick black lashes. My breath straggled as did my heart. I felt complete again. All the nerves washed away.


	13. AN

A/N......... Okay my latop is broken so im not gona post 4 while but i want more reviews! okay ill write more wen i get 2 16 ok? thank u u amazingly beautiful twilight fans! 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: ok this isnt that good cos my spell check is mess up lol! anyway im off to russia with my friends for a week in a few hours so i'll update after that. i expects lots of reviews when i come back!! :P luv u!!

We made our way to La Push, Jacob and Renesmee following behind us. We got along so well, small talk wasn't needed. I asked her about her getting into a school. she said that she couldnt get into one yet so Carlise said she can so a intership at his hospital. This would be great for her. She was so caring, it would be easy for her. Every now and again she would look over at me. Just as my eyes would catch hers she blushed a sutle pink. It made me smile slightly.  
how could something this innocent be so sexy?! It should be impossble. As we drove through the buzzing night life i wished i could read her mind like Edward.  
I could hear the music already, she couldn't with her human ears yet. We laughed and joked about her showing me, Jacob and Nessie how its done. She was talking about dancing of course. I could dance without looking a total idiot but thats about it. my skill was limited. We pulled up to La Push, even Anna could hear the music now. I lead her into the party on the beach. There was a giant tent set up, that ws the dance tent. I felt so proud to walk in with Anna on my arm. Everyone was dancing and jumping arund having a good time. You could almost taste the good atmosphere. Jacob and Renesmee walked in. He had a look on his face that descibed how i felt. i wish i couls be open with her. Tell her who i really am. I will, tomorow. i hope to god i dont scare her off. i dont think i could live without her. It already feels like i can't breath when i'm not with her. She dragged me onto the dance floor. There was no way i could keep up with her but i made an effort all the same. The song changed and suddenly the room was full with an amazing beat. Basshunter. i have no idea how she danced so well in those heals but she dazzled me all the same. Her hips moved in ways i was sure i'd never seen before. i could hear she laughing. It gave me a jolt of energy. We danced and danced and danced. Then the dj said "Okay this for the ladies, guys you just sit down and enjoy the show." With that he put a song i was vagly fimilar with on. All the gilrs sqealed and on got up on the dance floor. Anna danced with Renesmee. i didn't notice anyone else, only her. And WOW! She would have looked amazing even if she couldn't dance but.... WOW thats the only word that can describe what i felt. I felt my mouth go slack. As people started to notice her they stepped back from her and Nessie. She owned that dance floor. A slower song came on so i strode up to her and caught her by the waste. I put my lips to her ear. "You look amazing. You Are amazing." i whispered.  
She giggled. "You not so bad yourself." she whispered back. "Do you want to come on a walk with me?" i asked. i felt that nagging nervousness again. But her smile melted that away.  
"Yeah, i'd love to." we walked under the mass of fairy lights out onto the beach and into the nearby forest. 


	15. Chapter 15

We walked silently for a few minetes. i trembled slightly as she grabbed my hand. The more she touched me the more she realises my inhuman temperature. The closer i get to telling her. She didnt flinch away when she felt my burning temperature. She never seased to amaze me, but still i feared she wouldnt take it well. i could lose her forever.  
She stopped for a minete and flung her heals off. The sand was soft and i could hear the gentle sound of the sea stroking the shore. i had to tell her. Not just about the mystical world that i lived in. But the fact my love for her was far stronger than anything else she could imagine. i didnt know which one would be the hardest.  
SHe stopped and turned to me. "Theres something i wanted to ask you..." she trailed off.  
I had to take my chance, i had to do it now. "I need to tell yo something first, well show you." i whispered.  
I stepped back from here and slowly walked away into near-by bushes. I phased. i knew i couldnt and shouldnt stop her when she decided to run away screaming. i stomped out. SHe looked up at me, eyes wide with fear and shock. "Oh my..." she whispered. I whined and turned back into the bushes, knowing she wouldnt be here when i got back. i phased and dressed slowly. i walked back with my head hanging, in sadness or in shame, i was not quite sure. i looked up and saw the beauty that i thought i'd never lay my eyes on again. "W-w-what are you still doing here?" i asked, trying tohide the single tear that was falling down my cheek.  
"You dont think you'd get rid of me that easily do you?" she said with a slight smile. Then she did something i did not expect. She gently placed her arms around me. i didnt understand but frankly i didnt care. all i could think of was the fact that she had he arms around me. she was so close after i had just shown here something out of a horror movie. "I dont get it..." i whipsered.  
"i knew you were different. and the Cullens, well that can wait. but i decided i didnt care. i didnt know you THIS different but i knew there was something." Anna muttered. "i dont belive this." i replied. She sighed. "come on! You've got alot of explaining to do!" she said as she grabbed me by the hand. We forgot about the party and she immersted her self in my past and present. i told her a few stories like the one about the third wife. i told how we came to be. then i got to the hardest part. imprinting. She lisened and when i had finished she paused for a moment. this was it. the thing that finally freaked her out. she was going to run. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok so my writing is a bit shit and predictable right now but i got loadsa h/w to catch up on! but R&R guys! i really wanna finish this 1!!

She opened her mouth as is she was going to speak but snapped it shut. I closed my eyes and waited to hear her foot-  
steps as she ran away. But all i heard was her breathing. "Okay, so this imprinting thing means one day your gonna imprint and i'll lose you..." she said, her voice turning into a sqeak. She whiped a tear from her cheek. I looked at her, gobsmacked.  
I moved slightly closer to her and made her look me in the eyes. "I can't belive you havnt guessed yet. I...I imprited on you.  
The very first time i saw you." She drew in another straggled breath. "But how? How could you imprint on someone that has so many problems? That isn't even half the person you are?" she asked softly. How could she put herself down like this?  
She was one of the most giving, intelligent and talented person ever! I looked at her in horror. "Anna! you are the most intelligent and talented person i have ever met! Dont put youself down like that ever!" Then i did something without thinking.  
Its probly a good thing i didnt think about it. If i had i would have hesitaited. i leaned in, closing the small distance between us and caught Anna up in a kiss. All the was running through my mind was her. nothing but her. That kiss i am sure was the most glorios thing in my whole entire life.  
The kissed lasted for quite a while, neither of us willing to end it. I could feel her hands run softly down my face leaving a burning trail. When she finally pulled away she kept her face close to mine, i could feel her un-even breathing.  
That moment was when i realised that i didnt need anything or anyone else. All i needed and wanted was her. I helped her up and we walked back to the car, my arm around her. As we drive back i feel a sense of accpetance. We laughed and joked, her smile was amazing just like the rest of her. When we got to the Cullens i walked her up to the door. She turned to me.  
"Why dont you stay?" she asked softly. I answered with a smile. We didnt go to sleep that night. We talked and talked and talked some more. Most guys would be disapointed. But i was more than happy as long i was around her. At about 5am she feel asleep, her head on my chest on top of the covers, still in her amazing dress. i absently played with her shorish dark hair. I must of feel asleep but i was unaware because it was dreamless.

The sun stremed thorugh the half opened curtains, waking me. i smiled with my eyes still closed and moved my hand to feel around to Anna. I found nothing. My eyes snapped open in alarm. I realised that i was in her house and i felt like a idiot for being even the slightest bit worried. When i had woken up a bit more i heard the shower running.  
I sat back and liestened to Anna singing in the shower. I then felt lucky to have better hearing than the average human.  
I wouldnt want to miss this. In fact i didnt want to miss anything to do with her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Helllo twilighters! i know this is kinda boring but exciting stuff will happen! i promise! i want reviews!  
Also do u think i should tell you more about Anna and Carlise and Esme? Or keep it lik more Anna n seth? tell me ina review! also im going to inclued Jasper and Alice more soon!  
JAdE XoXoXoXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward POV..

The sun was just touching the sky. My life was now perfect. To ask for anymore would be down right selfish. I pulled away from Bella, which was probably the hardest thing i'd have to do the whole day. She mock-frowned and pouted. "I havn't finished with you yet!" She giggled.  
"If we carry on we'll never get up. Although i would rather stay her for the rest of time with you, we have to get up.  
"I know." She sighed and climbed of the bed and began to get dressed. She was done in 3 milliseconds. I was done so quick i dont think you can mesure it. "Renessme's not in her room!" Bella gushed, her golden eyes wide. I wasnt worried for once. When it came to Renessme i was usually protective. But I had come to realize me not getting on with Jacob hurt Renessme just as it hurt Bella.  
"Relax, she most likly at my parents. She mentions something about staying over with Anna after that party at La Push." I saw Bella's whole stance relax. "Well lets go check." She breathed. We sped over to Carlise and Esme's home. Well it was sort of our home to.  
It took us less than 2 minetes. We walked in to find a picture of peace. Seth and Jacob were sronign quietly on one sofa while Anna was asleep on the floor and Renessme sitting up, asleep in a chair. I turned the light on and all four on them winced and sat up slowly. "What time is it?" Anna asked sleepily.  
"8.03." I smiled.  
"Oh Ssss...uger honey ice tea!" She souted and lept up. "I got a dance class to teach!" She ran out the room cussing under her breath. "So. Im guessing you guys had a good night then." I said, know Bella was going to grill Nessie about not coming home.  
"Renessme Carlie Cullen!" Bella said, putting her hand on her hips.  
"Yes mother dearest?" NEssie beemed.  
"You had me worried sick"  
"I'm sorry mom. I'll never do it again i promise! Now please turn the light off and let me go back to sleep?" She begged.  
"alright but i this isn't over. ME and your fater are staying her..." She looked at me. So me and Bella spent the day killing time. We read, i composed. It turned 12 when Anna came in, still wearing her dance gear. I was in the living room playing Bella's lullaby with the door open. Anna dumped her bag down. She started dancing. She had this human grace that was stunning. I kept playing and the lullaby flowed into Esme's favorate. She stopped and noticed i was watching her. She flushes red and scuttled off up stairs. It made me laugh. I could hear her thoughts. She thought i thought she was crazy! 'i always get caught up in the music. Why cant i stop myself!? Edward must think i'm crazy!'. But something else she was thinking about was more distubing. She was going to confrnt us about something... i couldn't quite catch what.

Anna POV

"Carlise, Esme, Emmett, oh forget this! Calling all the Cullens!" i called from the dinning room. They came in one by one. All looking surprised apart from Edward and Alice. That was just proving my theroy. They were different i just didnt know how. Seth's...suprise only proved what i was thinking was correct. They're not the same as Seth but they're not like me either. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: :P I'm back!!! So I know this is kind of predictable but there will be a twist :P something u wont guess………… well u night if ur really super clever! Anyway I want reviews and the next 1 will be up soon! Xxx - Jade

Anna POV

"Carlise, Esme, Emmett, oh forget this! Calling all the Cullens!" i called from the dinning room. They came in one by one, all looking surprised apart from Edward and Alice. That was just proving my theory. They were different I just didn't know how. Well I had an idea but I couldn't let Seth know it was him who told me who they were. Seth's...surprise only proved what i was thinking was correct. They're not the same as Seth but they're not like me either. I was at the head of the table standing while they all sitting.

"Tell me." i said in a steady voice.

"what do you mean?" Esme asked, i felt a flare of anger but instantly felt guilty for it. Esme was so kind.

"Stop lying to me, what are you? I know, about Seth and Jacob and all them. Now i want to know about you. Your skin is pale white, your eye colour changes! Your so….graceful! And I hang around dancers, your grace is so different to there's. To mine. And Jasper, you look like you in pain every time your near me. I want answers." I exhaled loudly. All the Cullens stunning faces were looking at me. I was slightly aware of Seth putting his burning hand on my lower back for support. Carlisle stood up with a slight nervous smile on his face.

"What do you think we are?" he asked, polite as ever. I recalled all those stories Seth told me the night he told me. The cold ones…

"Vampires." I whispered. Nearly all the beautiful faces winced. I was right. It all went black.

******************************************************

Seth POV

"Anna? Anna? Are you okay?" I sat next to her holding her hand. She was out cold. Carlisle Took her pulse.

"Every things fine, she's just in shock." She assured me. I saw her eyes flicker, and then she opened them.

"Anna?" I whispered. She sat up slowly.

"I was right?" She blinked a few time and then focused on me. I nodded. All the cullens were standing around with anxious faces.

"I should have never….I'm so sorry Anna." Carlisle said sorrowfully. He looked her in her stunning eyes.

"I don't understand…Carlisle, if you hadn't have taken me in I would be dead by now. Or worse. Don't say sorry!" She leapt up, suddenly looking much better. Then she did something I've never seen a human do. She caught Carlisle up in a hug. Every one stood still in shock for a few seconds. They only person that didn't look horrified was Esme, she just smiled. But behind that smile I could see there was something troubling her. Then my memory showed me images of the stand off. When the Volturi came for Renesmee. Then it hit me. She knew. Humans can't know. Edward shot me a worried look as he heard me figuring it out.

"No." I whispered. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Are they coming?" My legs felt numb.

"Yes" I didn't know what to feel. Should I be scared or angry? Worried or resentful? Carlisle took Anna by the shoulders.

"Anna, we have something to explain."

By the end of it she was almost in tears, I could see it. I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless. They were not going to touch her. That I was sure of. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Carlisle who had a permanent grimace on his face.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"Well," Carlisle said, standing up seeming more sure about what to do. " We have got round the Volturi more than once. We can do it again. Alice? Can you see them coming yet? Do they even know?" Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"They know, I don't know how yet. But I'll work on it. We have some time, they wont be coming for a bit." Just then Renesmee came in with Jacob laughing.

"What's up guys?" Jacob asked, his smile fading from the tense and sad feeling that lingered.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth POV

"Jake, outside now. Phase." I said bluntly as I got up and headed for the door. Jacob followed, the Cullen's were probably telling Renesmee but I was going to telling Jacob in our own way. He phased ans I showed him what had just happened, what I felt. Okay I didn't have to show him all that pain but I needed someone to really understand what I felt.

"We have to help her! No way are they going to take her! I hate them!" Jacob growled as we phased back and strode into the Cullen's foyer. Carlisle was giving instructions to a Alice and Jasper. Edward was on the phone to a airline I think, negotiating a flight………to Italy.

"Whats going on! What are you doing?!" I Shouted. They all stopped simultaneously and looked at me. Carlisle got up and walked to wards me.

"Seth Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella are going to Italy to try and see if they can tell when the Volturi will arrive. I think you should go with them, and Jake. You could do a lot of good there. And if you stay here you will more than likely hurt yourself and others trying to protect her. Jacob, this is your chance. You can help stop them for good…that's what we are planning to do." Jake nodded. I just stared at Carlisle trying to figure him out. But I shouldn't question him, he would never lie to me.

"Okay, lets go."

We had to wait for a while, the nearest flight was five hours away. Anna just sat in my arms, silent. "I might die." She said, but it was more of a question.

"No, we wont let that happen." Carlisle said softly, beating me to it.

"Don't lie to me Carlisle. There is a chance that I will die?" She asked again.

"Well a very small chance. " He whispered. Anna sighed, I could hear her holding back tears.

"Then I have something to do… Can I borrow someone's phone please?"

"Yes here you are." Alice handed her a little sliver phone and Anna got to her feet.

"I know you will here what is being said but I'd prefer to be alone… " She walked slowly into the other room. I thought about going after her but I knew she needed to do this on her own.

Anna POV

"I'd prefer to be alone.." I said and walked out into the hall way where Edwards piano was. I sat down on the stool and dialed the number… my heart was beating frantically.

"Washington County Jail." The voice rang.

"I'm looking for Alexander Leveski … "

"Who's calling?"

"His daughter."


	20. Chapter 20

"I didn't expect a call from you….ever" My dad's heavy Russian accent brought back all those horrible memories.

"Well, i have to put this to rest….i might not be around for much longer." I stated flatly.

"You live has been in danger many times. Don't be a drama queen. " I felt sick. Drama queen? If only he knew.

"All I need to say, is that I forgive you. For everything." My voice turned into a whisper. I heard him laugh unmercifully.

"I don't need your forgiveness for doing something I enjoyed!" my stomach churned and I actually threw up. It tasted foul in my mouth and it stank.

"You're my daughter. Don't act all holier than thou! Your just like me, even though you don't know it yet!" He screeched down the phone.

"I WILL NEVER, EVER BE LIKE YOU!" I slammed the phone down and inhaled and exhaled loudly for a few minutes. I had to distract myself. I got up to get cleaning things. I walked though to the kitchen but as I went to get a mop I felt cold, hard hands on my shoulders.

"I've already done it." Esme whispered as she pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. Your not like him. You never will be. Anyone can see that." She comforted as the flood of tears took over. I was sort if aware that Esme had picked me up and taken me upstairs. I lay on the bed in silence. Blank. Seth came in, lay down next to me and held me in his arms.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry I involved you in this monster of a world." He whispered.

"Shush, don't apologize. Just enjoy the time we have. Your going to Italy in about 2 hours. " so we lay there, just being together. I had no idea what was going to happen. Where I would be tomorrow. But one thing I was sure of was that I loved him, and he loved me and that's all that matters.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Any1 guess the plot yet? :P I knw it's a bit of on obvious one but had 2!

Seth POV

I knew I had to get up. I had to go. It was what was best for her. But I couldn't get up. She looked so beautiful, asleep. I wondered weather I should just slip away and not wake her. But then I could bear the thought of her waking up alone.

"Anna." I whispered in her ear. "I have to go." I heard her moan softly, and a single tear dropped from her eyes.

"I love you." She mumbled as she pulled me in to a kiss. Small and sweet, like her. With a deep breath, I got up and walked away from my reason for living. For the first time since I was a kid, I cried. I briskly whipped the tears away before I walked out the Cullens door and got in the shiny, red Ferrari with Jasper at the wheel. Alice was in the paggenger seat. I sat in the back, arms crossed over my chest. Some thing was going to happen. Something terrible. But no one was going to hurt her. No one.

Anna POV.

"Anna?" I heard Esme's soft voice call from behind me. "Are you okay?" I turned over.

"No, but I'll be okay…" I whispered back.

"We have something to discuss, it will help with the volturi…." I knew I had to do whatever it took, but I couldn't imagine what I could do.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Esme, its going to be fine ….isnt it?" I sounded so small and week I shook my head at my self….. it was no use… I was so weak.

"Yes, dear. It's going to be fine… we'll get you through this." She smiled attentively and glided out again.

They were my family. My true family. Not biological, but true. I believed they loved me, and I loved them and it didn't matter if they were something that I didn't understand. I worried about Seth, about my future, his future. Our future.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N ok guys, I havnt done any in aggggers. So, got any ideas? I know wat I want to write but im having second thoughts about it. Send me some ideas people!!! (ill mention u if I use ur idea!)


End file.
